


Soldiers and Sons

by Blissful_Rain



Series: Spiderling [2]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Civil War Fix-It, M/M, POV Tony Stark, Parent Tony Stark, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 01:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12830190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blissful_Rain/pseuds/Blissful_Rain
Summary: In the after math of revealing Peter as his son, Tony and Steve have a conversation that could change everything.





	Soldiers and Sons

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the long wait! Thanks for waiting :)

Tony thought his head might explode from all of the shouting that the Avengers seemed to be doing, and it was a lot.  
Clint, ever the loud mouth, was spitting out words faster then he could keep track of. Something about ‘what the actual-‘ and some other colourful language that actually got a raised eyebrow, and that’s coming from him. 

Sam was surprisingly chill about the whole thing, but he still looked as flabbergasted as the rest of them. I mean, he did announce Peter as his son.  
Currently Peter was standing behind him, attempting to shield himself from the cold and calculative eyes of Natasha. Her green eyes assessed both of them, pulling apart every little detail to gather an explanation. It almost felt like a violation of privacy, as if she was stripping his mind and reading all of his thoughts. 

Really, he could handle a bit of yelling and some harsh words (maybe to not Peter though, yelling at Peter is definitely not ok), but what really turned his stomach the wrong way was Steve. 

You would think that after getting beaten to near death and abandoned in Siberia would have been enough to make him hate Steve, but the look of betrayal on Steve’s face was enough to make General Ross feel guilty. He didn’t look angry… just hurt. And for some reason seeing Steve sad hurt him. It was stupid really; Steve wasn’t his friend. He probably wasn’t a friend to begin with either, no matter what he felt. 

Peter was gripping his shoulder tightly, the cotton fabric of his black ACDC shirt crinkling under his hold. Peter was visibly nervous; he was shifting uncomfortably underneath the ex Avengers scrutinising gaze and compulsively biting his lip. His eyes burned a determined brown, refusing to be completely intimidated. If they were in private, Tony would have told Peter he was proud of him. Tony tried to send a reassuring smile at Peter, but he’s sure it came out as a grimace. 

Words were flying across the room, from “You have a kid, you, Tony Stark?!” and “Why didn’t we know?!”. Some people- not saying any names but we all know who- was pretty adept at insults. Really, Tony was tempted to use that tranquiliser FRIDAY mentioned and just be done with it. 

It could have all gone south if Pepper didn’t step in, as always.  
The sharp ‘click clack’ of her heels echoed around the corridor as she marched between the ex Avengers to stop in front of the broom closet with a well-placed glare, effectively halting the shouting. With her lips pursued, she surveyed the ex Avengers and crossed her arms. Tony smiles fondly at Pepper, her strength is one of the reasons he fell in love with her. 

“Why,” she asked steadily, blue eyes blazing, “don’t you ask them instead of yelling at them like children?”

Smug satisfaction curled in his stomach as he watched the ex Avengers be scolded like naughty children by Pepper, it was honestly an amusing thing to watch. Clint, for once, shut his mouth and had the decency to look guilty.  
Even that Ant Man guy (Was his name Skye- maybe Stan?) looked shamed, despite the fact that he looked more confused then angry.  
The best part? They actually shut up. 

Peppers strawberry blonde hair reflected the cool, white light as she nodded her approval. She flashed a reassuring smile at Tony, although her eyes were harder than steel. Like knives, Tony thought, and she was going to completely dice them. 

Her eagle eyes narrowed as she scanned the ex Avengers.  
“Now that we are all quiet, why don’t we start asking questions?” she asked coolly. 

Wanda, Clint and Sam all opened their mouths to talk with varying looks of bafflement. 

“One at a time,” she finished, causing Sam’s raised arm to deflate pathetically to his side. 

The ex Avengers shared wary glances and confused eye contact before Clint strode forwards. His stride was long and confident; cockiness was rolling off him in waves. In fact he reminded Tony of his usual demeanour, before he grew up and started to understand the world that is. 

Clint stared for a moment in silence, face schooled into a neutral expression.  
It was rather nice actually. He didn’t have to worry about his IQ being lowered by Clint’s moronic and angry outbursts. 

“What the actual hell Stark?!” 

Then he opened his mouth again. He could almost feel his brain cells writhing in pain. 

Clint’s face was angry and radiating indignation, the perfect picture of ‘since when did you have a kid’. Peter unconsciously shuffled closer to his side and griped his arm just a little bit tighter. He probably thought that he could protect him, Tony thought wryly. Valiant; but unfortunately unrealistic. If they had wanted to hurt him, he probably would have been on the floor by now, Peter and FRIDAY regardless.  
Luckily, although it pained him to say it, Sam was a pretty good mediator. 

Clint’s eyes blazed, matching his angry scowl.  
“I mean, since when did you have a freaking kid!?” he exclaimed, throwing a fist in the air, “How could you have kept this from us!? We were a team!”  
The ex Avengers murmured their agreement, looking down at Peter sceptically. 

Tony narrowed his eyes, he could almost feel them thinking about Peter, and they certainly weren’t thinking good thoughts. It’s like they’re looking down at Peter instead of looking at him like an equal, and it bugs him to no end. 

“This kid has a name, and its Peter,” he said testily, “and why don’t you try asking him why he’s here instead of the wall?” 

All eyes were drawn to Peter, who looked like Tony just threw him under a bus. His eyes were wide and startled as he realised that he actually had to talk to people, super people. 

“So- um, I’m Peter and um- I am um, you know...” he stammered nervously, wincing at the end when he failed to form a legible sentence. He pulled at the hem of his Star wars t-shirt and took a deep breath before he continued. 

“Mr Stark is my dad.” 

From behind the Avengers, Rhodey smiled in encouragement, being the completely awesome uncle figure that Tony had hoped he would be. It was a comfort, even if it was small, to know he had people he could lean on. 

Nobody talked, because all the attention had shifted to Steve. His face was impassive, but his eyes spoke multitudes of hurt. 

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Steve said quietly, hands drawn into fist at his sides. Sam put hand on Steve’s shoulder, but the look of betrayal never left his face. Tony felt a stab of guilt and bitterness in his chest but he brushed it aside, he didn’t owe him anything. 

That didn’t stop his heart from hurting. 

“To be fair, I didn’t know either until very recently” piped up Rhodey, “So don’t get your knickers in a twist, captain.” 

God, Tony hoped FRIDAY recorded that.  
Seeing America’s number one hero getting burned by your best friend and light up like a Christmas tree was something else. Nearly as good as him getting iced, if you know what I mean. 

Clearing his throat, Steve stiffly continued the interrogation. 

“You kept this from your best friend too? Why?” 

Tony sighed dramatically; if he had some whisky in his hand he would have taken a sip to help with the upcoming headache. Remembering Peter, Tony wished for a coffee instead. 

“Well it’s a new development, you see,” Tony said casually, “I mean, blood doesn’t make a family. If you take a look at dear old dad then you can see that he clearly wasn’t my family. Peter on the other hand is.” 

Natasha elegantly raised an eyebrow, the slight twitch of her jaw the only sign of frustration that her, a super spy, didn’t notice a teenager hanging around with Tony for a few months. 

“Oh really?” 

Tony placed his hand on Peters shoulder and nodded steadily. 

“You bet ya.” 

Rhodey decided he had enough and wheeled through the ex Avengers, nearly bull dozing Clint in the process, to be next to Tony, Peter and Pepper. 

It was like they had a little family, one that happened to be rich, powerful and full of surprises. 

Except now that the ex Avengers are going to interfere on the orders of bloody Ross. 

Wonderful. 

Sam must have thought the same thing, as he came up and looked at him curiously in the eye. 

“We’ll be living together, right?” 

Tony nodded stiffly, still not used to the idea (He hardly had a week to prep, really). 

“Then we may as well get to know each other, for real.” 

The sincerity on Sam’s face made Tony do a double take, just what did he mean by for real? From all the ways he had imagined the conversation going this was not one of them. 

Well, it’s better than a death match with fire and knives being thrown everywhere. 

Steve shared a meaningful glance with Sam, forehead crinkling as they communicated silently. His eyes were saying ‘are you sure?’. By the looks of it, Sam was saying a pretty definite ‘Totally’.  
The age lines on Tony’s fore head creased as he felt another year fall off his life.  
Besides him he could see Peter anxiously looking at him with nervous eyes, Rhodey nodding encouragingly (again) and Pepper remaining strong and supportive by his side. 

Should he agree to the ‘getting to know’ thing? Would it majorly backfire and end with him yet again becoming acquaintances with a shot of whisky at 3 in the morning stressing at how on earth this became his life? Even with Wanda he’s questioning his capacity to trust her. If something happened this time, he doesn’t know if he could bounce back form it. 

… But what if this was his only chance to fix things? 

If he doesn’t accept, they’re going to move in any way. He can’t help that. It would be better of they moved in without trying to tear out each other’s faces off in resentment.  
Then there’s Peter. He doesn’t deserve being in the middle of a fight that wasn’t even his to start with; he shouldn’t have dragged him in it in the first place.  
He can’t let it continue, even if he stops it for Peter. 

Damn it. 

If he regrets this then it’s not his fault. 

“Fine, any ideas on how we can ‘get to know each other’ on that bird brain of yours?”

 

Tony raised is eyebrows as Sam elbowed Peter as they raced furiously on Mario cart, desperately trying not to fall of the rainbow bridge. When he said ‘Any ideas?” he honestly didn’t expect this to happen. 

To set it out clearly: Sam, Clint, Peter and Ant Man were playing Mario cart while Wanda ate popcorn, Natasha inspected her nails (or possible murder weapons, who knows) and Steve stared at him for a long time. 

Again; not his idea. He would have picked something a bit classier, maybe driving a Porsche or awkwardly staring at a table over a pile of documents.  
But then again, this works to.  
Mostly. 

If only Peter would look at him. He’s not jealous of course; he’s Tony freaking Stark. Billionaire, philanthropist, retired playboy, iron man and honorary father. He’s defiantly not jealous. He just feels like Peter should pay attention to him, and maybe stop sneaking Steve admiring glances when he thinks he’s not looking…  
It doesn’t matter anyway. Peter wouldn’t abandon him, right? 

He’s been silly, he know he is. 

Then why did his heart hurt so much to see Peter (forgetting) having fun without him? 

From the pristine black, leather lounge Peter gave a triumphant shout as Clint, Sam and Scott groaned in union.  
Peters grin was so large it could split is face in half, his shirt was crinkled where Sam had lazily slung his arm over as he whispered something in his ear that made Peter laugh and Scott splutter with exaggerated indignation. 

Tony leaned against the wall trying to convince himself that it didn’t hurt. 

It wasn’t working. 

“Stark.”

Almost materialising besides him, Steve shifted from left foot to right. His hands were shoved in his tracky-pants pockets as he huffed reluctantly. 

He wasn’t here willingly, that much was clear. Natasha’s fault probably, judging by her knowing gaze from the opposite wall. 

“Rogers,” he greeted curtly, nodding his head slightly. 

For a moment they stared at each other, neither willing to make the first move. The tension was thicker then a block of ice (if he was anywhere else, Tony would have laughed at the irony) and both men were tense and on edge.  
Steve sighed and shook his head with resignation once he noticed Tony wasn’t going to back down. 

“We need to talk.” 

Tony pursed his lips with displeasure and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“You don’t say.” 

Taking one more parental glance at Peter, Tony started walking towards another room. 

“Follow me,” he ordered swiftly, and quickly swaggered away. Without turning to see if Steve was following, he pulled open a random door and strode inside. It was a study room, the desk lined with various homework articles collected overtime by Peter. 

Behind him, the door slid shut with a faint ‘thud’. At the back of Tony’s neck cold sweat began to pool as he realised he was alone in the room.  
With Steve.

Absolutely lovely. Feeling just like a nightmare. 

He ran a hand through his tousled hair with worry. Anything could happen; he really didn’t want to have to call for help is it got to much. Or have FRIDAY shot a tranquiliser. Neither of those two possible options are very heroic at all. 

Headlines- ‘Iron Man chickened out from talking and shot an unsuspecting Captain America with a tranquiliser’. 

That would go down well. 

Steve, completely oblivious to the thoughts plaguing Tony’s mind, seemed awkward and out of his comfort zone if his hovering by the door was anything to go by. 

Just before he was about to start talking, Steve managed to surprise him. And boy did his jaw hit the floor. 

“I’m sorry.” 

Tony raised his eyebrows almost comically, swearing that he just heard a hallucination. Steve, apologise? Hell must have frozen over. 

“Hang on, what?” 

Steve griped his muscled biceps strongly before bringing his sky blue eyes up to meet his own brown. It felt like years passed. 

“Don’t make me repeat myself,” he said softly, although his tone was firm. 

Tony took a deep breath and fiddled with the hem of his shirt. “Sorry about what, exactly?” 

Steve’s eyes briefly narrowed, but returned to their wide, blue gaze in moments. He knew he was playing with him. If Steve bloody Rogers was going to apologise to him he was going to get everything out of it that he could. Including all the agonising details (even if he knew exactly what they were, it’s just fun to mess with people). 

Steve breathed in slowly. “I’m sorry about Bucky… and Peter.” 

Tony’s eyebrows rose halfway up his forehead in surprise. This just got interesting. 

“Really?” he asked dubiously, “Your sorry?” 

He was probably acting cold and unfair, but Tony couldn’t bring himself to care. Steve certainly acted cold when he left him in Siberia to freeze. 

The sincerity in Steve’s “I am” shook him, he never actually though he would apologise. Even in his imagination, Steve never apologised. It felt like a hot knife sliced a bit of his heart, or at least the wall he built around it. 

“Look, I was being an idiot,” Steve continued, “I should have told you about Bucky in the first place, before the Civil War, and today I should have made more of an effort to be understanding towards your situation.”  
Steve bit his lip and looked as though he wanted the science textbooks on the shelf to fly off and knock him out. 

“You have to understand Star-Tony, I can’t leave him in Wakanda.” 

With all the muscles and beef, Steve never looked more fragile and exposed. His heart traitorously twinged with sympathy for the moron, Steve looked so… lost. 

Steve took a deep breath and stared passionately into Tony’s watchful eyes. 

“I-I love him.” 

No. Way.

It all makes sense now! The diagnosis of depression when he got out of the ice, the suicidal tendencies (e.g nearly dying and not lloking out for himself on multiple occasions) , Steve doing anything for Bucky… including going against the whole world and breaking the Avengers. 

That’s a freaking surprise. 

Tony gaped in astonishment, brown eyes wider than saucers. He gripped the wood of a bookshelf, suddenly having the urge to keel over and faint. 

“Love?” he gasped, “You’re in love with him?!” 

Steve winced and subconsciously gripped his forearm. 

He chewed his lip before talking. “Yeah, I am.” 

Thoughts were whirling around in Tony’s head faster then gale force winds. It didn’t make sense, he’s a genius! He should have seen it a mile away. 

Reeling, Tony flopped down on an armchair, Steve following his lead to drag out the study chair and sit on it opposite Tony. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Tony said, hurt, “I thought I was your friend.” 

Steve’s neutral face flickered into one of regret and remorse. 

“Stark- god damn it Tony- understand that I couldn’t. I woke up in a strange world strait form a homophobic era, and when I got Bucky back I wasn’t going to risk loosing him.” 

“But why didn’t you tell me? I could have helped you!” 

Steve’s face was set into stone. “Give me one good reason why I should have trusted you Tony. Just one.” 

Hurt pricked in Tony’s chest and his heart gave a painful squeeze.  
Ouch. 

“I offered you a home, and I -“ 

“No.” 

Tony blinked, slightly miffed at being interrupted. 

“What?” 

Steve griped his chair tightly in his hands and squared his jaw. 

“You have to understand. I saw you as reckless, idiotic, not team friendly and most importantly not my friend, just a reminder of the old Howard. I never had a deep conversation with you and you never gave me a reason besides money to trust you. I used to be reminded of your father when I looked at you and it was a cruel reminder of what I had lost, but not anymore. When I got Bucky back, all I could think of was Bucky and not anybody else.” 

“I was stupid- no don’t record that- and I didn’t think. Not once did I consider that you might be on my side or you might help me hide Bucky. I was wrong.” 

The silence was quieter than the abyss of space. Neither man spoke, one out of nerves and one out of shock. 

Eventually, that silence came to an end. 

“Aw hell Steve, I’m sorry.” 

Steve went slack jawed as Tony regretfully offered his apology. 

“If I had known you were in love, I would have tried harder. I can’t image Pepper being taken from me or leaving her behind either, and I feel for you being in those positions. Both of us ended up in some shit situations, I’m sorry that happened,” Tony continued, angry with himself for being so stupid. 

Steve’s eyes were wide as they gazed at Tony in astonishment. 

“Shouldn’t I be saying sorry for not trusting you and leaving you in Siberia?” Steve asked disbelievingly, “I caused a civil war that fractured the Avengers!” 

Tony shook his head, the age lines on his face suddenly much more pronounced. He’s being in more fights then he ever wanted to be in, he doesn’t want to be in one more. 

“No. We both did.” 

They both completely agreed. 

Tony drummed his fingers against his knee, observing how Steve was sitting less rigidly in his chair. That was good; he’s feeling less tension. 

“So… Bucky can come here” Steve asked unsurely, anxiously combing his artist fingers through his soft, blond hair. 

Despite all of Tony’s hate for the winter soldier, he knew it wasn’t Bucky Barnes who killed his parents. With every killing, there were two victims. The person who was shot and the person behind the gun.  
Tony has dedicated his later life to helping the world through his technology.  
If he helped Bucky Barnes, he would be saving an innocent man, not a murderer. Tony’s morals might not be the best, not even close to true good, but now that he’s had time to calm down, not even he can turn Bucky away. 

“Okay,” Tony agreed, “He can stay.” 

“Really?!” said Steve, thrilled, “He can stay?” 

A wide grin threatened to split his face in half, it was probably the first true time Tony has seen Steve completely happy. 

“But…” continued Tony, “I have some conditions you need to agree to.” 

Steve’s grin dimmed a bit, but he didn’t loose the warming smile. Which was good, even the A-Class idiots deserve a bit of happiness (some of them anyway). 

“Lay them on me,” demanded Steve, staring intensely into Tony’s eyes. It was clear that Steve would do what ever it takes to be with Bucky, though he has no idea what Tony might say. 

“Don’t fret Spangles, none of them are bad,” Tony assured, “Just precautions. Like it or not, Bucky has been a Hydra assassin for the last 70 odd years.” 

Something in Steve’s eyes hardened and lit with an old fire, but he nodded in understanding. Tony took that as a go ahead. 

“First, he can’t leave the compound at all. Second, he needs a philologist. And before you get your knickers in a twist I will do a full interview and background check my self. 

“Third, he gets his arm changed. Wait! He’s still going to have an arm you idiot; he will just get a better one that functions higher made by yours truly. Fourth, he stays away from people, such as Pepper, until the physiologist gives him clearance that he wont suddenly revert into the soldier. Fifth, he gets 21st century lessons,” Tony continued, eyeing Steve in case he disagrees with anything majorly.  
So far the only thing he did get angry at was the arm, but that’s because he thought that Tony was going to make Bucky armless.  
Fortunately, according to Pepper, Tony Stark has a heart. And it would be heartless if he took somebody’s arm away, bionic or not. 

“Anything you disagree with, or want to add?” Tony questioned, lounging comfortably back in his chair. 

“Bucky’s room has to be near mine,” Steve requested, “and I want to meet the philologist too.” 

Just in case he turns out he wants to switch the winter soldier on and carry on with a crazy revenger plan. 

Tony nodded his head in agreement. “Fair enough.” 

Steve’s face melted into a relived smile, and his shoulders seemed to level out as if they lost hundreds of kilos of weight. If he didn’t know it for a fact, he would have mistaken the relief in his eyes out of friendship, not love. 

Now, lets even up the favours. 

“This is going to sound terrible, but here me out,” Tony stressed, “I need something from you in return.” 

The warm expression on Steve’s face dropped and was replaced with hurt confusion. 

“Tony, what do you mean?” 

“It’s not what you’re thinking, I promise.” 

Steve eyed him cautiously, “Then what is it?” 

“It’s Peter.” 

The hint of cold resentment faded form Steve’s eyes and was replaced with understanding. 

“Right,” Steve said, “What about Peter?” 

Tony fidget uncomfortably in his chair, because you know, this was still freaking new to him too! 

“I’m Iron Man Steve,” Tony sighed, “And you know what that means. I’m going to get into fights, try save the world and maybe even die.” 

Tony shook his head in sadness, “The fact is that if I die, there might be Pepper, Rhodey and his Aunt May left, but they cant protect him.” 

“What do you mean by can’t protect him? And you die? You’re Tony Stark, you don’t die,” scoffed Steve, however concern was written all over his face. 

“Like I said, I’m iron man, not invincible man,” sighed Tony, “and again, like I said, they can’t protect him.” 

“If the media finds out about Peter, villains everywhere will be after him and he has that stupid hero complex. You Steve, you’re strong, you know how to hide, you can fight villains, and go against government agencies. 

“If something happens, I need to know that you’ll be there to look after him.” 

Steve looked completely put on the spot, mouth parted in shock and eyes soft with understanding. 

“Tony-“ 

“No Steve. Say you’ll protect him. He’s my son, I cannot loose him!” Tony said desperately, worry and fear leaking into his vice, “Promise me Steve, I cannot loose him!” 

By the end of his small speech, Tony was standing right in front of Steve, hands tightly gripping Steve’s muscled shoulders. Tony’s eyes were wide and desperate, searching for an answer deep in Steve’s eyes. 

“Do you promise me,” Tony murmured, “that you will protect him?” 

Steve nodded his head gravely. 

“I promise.” 

With that Tony released his shoulders and sank tiredly back down onto the chair. 

“Thank you, “ Tony breathed, shoulders sagging in relief. 

“He’s a good kid. Smart, basically genius, a good heart, strong moral compass, utterly adorable, a giant dork and don’t tell him but he was a great taste in music,” Tony rambled, “I think you’d like the kid.” 

Steve stood up and brushed his eyes over the mounds of science text books. 

“He sounds exactly like you.” 

“No, he’s more like you actually.” 

Steve’s eyes crinkled at the edge when he smiled. 

 

“So he’s a bit of both of us. Should get along famously with Bucky,” Steve said wistfully, eyes far away. 

Tony’s hand twitched minutely t the thought of Peter being anywhere near Bucky, but he let it go. It’s not worth it, he thought, to argue when he just made up. 

“Come see for your self,” Tony beckoned, lazily gesturing to the door. 

He sauntered over, but before he opened it, he stoped. For a second he was Iron Man, not Tony Stark. 

“Don’t tell anyone about this conversation,” he said fiercely, face as steady as his voice. 

Steve nodded seriously and looked like he would crash a plane before telling anyone, “I wont.” 

“Good.” 

Once Steve walked out of the room Tony surveyed Peter’s desk with a fond expression and nudged the chair Steve was in back into position. 

“Don’t make me regret this, Steve,” he muttered, “FRIDAY, delete the whole conversation, permanently.” 

With that, he walked out of the room and followed Steve back into the lounge room where Peter was still playing Mario cart.  
His lips twitched with mirth when he saw Peter shout in triumph while Sam pulled his head dramatically into his arms, the rest of the team either doing the same thing or cheering for Peter.  
It’s going to take time, and a lot of getting used to (probably some therapy), but he should be able to get used to this. 

Especially if Peter liked it, he seems to get on pretty well with Wanda if the shared grin was anything to go by. 

Some how, he thinks Natasha heard the whole thing. It honestly wouldn’t surprise him if she did, she is a super spy assassin after all. 

But for now, he’s going to go get some of that popcorn.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think?


End file.
